Orochi's Legacy
by DENS413
Summary: Sequal to the game. After Orochi died the Warriors thought they had facethe last of they're troubles, but it seems Orochi made sure the chaos would out live him no matter what. Warriors Orochi Final Fantasy and many more later on.
1. Meeting of the Heroes

Disclaimer: don't own characters Square-Enix and Koei do.

A/N: first experiment at fic so please review especially if you don't like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu Bu rode towards Hei Fei, pushing Red Hare as much as he could. Why Tadakatsu had told him to meet him at Cao Cao's castle he didn't know, but he was itching for a rematch against the only man able to beat him at his best. Thinking about all the hours of work, training just to defeat him, Lu Bu didn't at first see the group that waited for him in front of the castle. Beside Tadakatsu Honda stood the clown Keiji Maeda and the traitor Zhang Liao, all of them with what seem to him as worried faces.

"Ha" thought Lu Bu "even when their ganging up on me they're scared"

When he reached them he dismounted and eyed them suspiciously, none of them had moved a muscle; he had expected them to attack him the moment he reached them. Must be too scared to try that he thought.

"So Tadakatsu," said Lu Bu "you think these two whelps will help you beat me. I must say I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were above such methods."

He was acting real cocky but he had to admit that fighting the trio was not going to be easy. These were probably the greatest warriors other than him, not counting Guan Yu. Beating them was not going to be easy. He hadn't expected that Tadakatsu would resort to this just to beat him. This was as flattering as it was insulting.

"No Lu Bu I already proved I don't need to dishonor myself to best you" said Tadakatsu "I have more important things to do than obsess over our fight"

"Tad…" Lu Bu began but Zhang Liao cut in "We don't have time for this Tadakatsu"

"No we don't have time, if we keep bickering we'll all get killed" said Tadakatsu

At that Keiji, who had been unusually silent, turned towards the gates of the castle and said "Well, it seems the mystery man's finally gonna show his face"

Slowly the gates of the castle creaked open and between the doors stood one of the only men worthy of facing the four of them at once. The man had flowing silver hair, piercing green eyes, and his most striking feature was a single black wing that sprouted from his back. The one-winged angel, Sephiroth, stood at the gates of Hei Fei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes he's got the kingdom hearts look but he has no connection to the one from kingdom hearts.


	2. Fall of the champions

The four men stood petrified at the sight of him, you could tell this man was dangerous even before knowing the extent of his power. He stood before them with a sad look on his face. Tadakatsu could tell that this was a warrior of great pride and nobility, a worthy foe that would be a great opponent.

"This is the man that captured Hei Fei" Tadakatsu said

"What! You mean this castle isn't Wei's anymore" said a surprised LuBu

"If you spent more time listening to your scouts and less time drinking," Zhang Liao said "you would know this already."

"Hey, shut up the both of you," Keiji said "I think he's gonna say something"

Indeed, he was going to say something but he hadn't expected having to address the four of them at the same time. He looked at each of them in turn trying to decide who to address his message to, finally deciding to direct himself to Honda the one he held in highest regard. Sephiroth knew very well who these men were. Upon arriving in this strange world the first thing he and his men had seen was the castle and after driving out the few officers that were left to guard it, he had gone through ever single record and document he could find. These men were mentioned repeatedly. Their exploits inspired great poems and influence many tales. Defeating them would destroy the moral of this world's residents, just what he needed to conquer it.

"Tadakatsu Honda, it flatters me," Sephiroth said "that you would consider it necessary to congregate a group of warriors as grand as these just to face me."

Before Tadakatsu could answer Lu Bu stepped forward and said: "No I come to challenge you alone; I'm more than enough to take you on alone."

"Ah Lu Bu, I expected you would be the first to challenge me." Sephiroth said "it seems your arrogance has always blinded you, very well then I accept your challenge."

Lu Bu readied himself to fight, for the first time since his fight with Tadakatsu. Sephiroth was going to draw his sword when Lu Bu attacked. Sephiroth simply sidestepped to avoid it and drove his sword into Lu Bu's right shoulder. Lu Bu fell to his knees; his arm hanging uselessly at his side.

"Well it seems the great Lu Bu is nothing but a buffoon," Sephiroth said "though I wasn't expecting much more of you."

Sephiroth withdrew his sword making as much damage as he could to the muscles; he didn't want to face this man again. He turned to face the other heroes who were shocked to see that someone was able to defeat Lu Bu in one blow. Sephiroth pulled out a piece of cloth and wipe his blade his next opponent deserved all the signs of respects that a warrior could show.

Sephiroth crashed his blade against Tadakatsu's spear with such force that the other two men could not believe Tadakatsu had hardly moved after receiving it. Sephiroth smiled for the first time since meeting the heroes for he had not felt this excited in a long time, this was truly a worthy foe. Tadakatsu was the one who broke the deadlock by spinning out of it and swinging the spear at his opponent's legs but Sephiroth engulfed himself in a dark aura and hovered over the attack but Tadakatsu recovered just in time to block his opponent's sword that almost cleaved his helmet in two. After trading a few more blows Sephiroth felt confident enough to change his form to a more defensive one so Tadakatsu would think he had the upper hand. It worked, Tadakatsu, who had been silent in his concentration, began to shout with every blow and his attacks became wilder and less controlled. At one point he brought the spear too high up and Sephiroth opened a large gash in his side that made Tadakatsu down on one knee, unable to continue. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and instead of killing him, he knocked him out with a blow to the neck.

He then turned on Keiji. He immersed his fist in darkness, not even bothering to draw his blade, he dodged Keiji's attack and grabbed his face and brought him crashing to the ground. Keiji had been knocked out cold.

"You weren't ready to face me yet Keiji," he said "now only you are left Zhang Liao."

Zhang Liao trembled at these words. He had run from fights, he would admit that but he had always tried before running, it would be a great dishonor to run like a coward without even fighting.

"Do not worry," Sephiroth said "you have too much to protect. I will spare you today but if you dare face me again I will kill."

"Take the drunkard's horse," he then said "he won't be using it any time soon."

Upon hearing this Zhang Liao mounted Red Hare and rode as fast as he could. Sephiroth's words leaving him more worried and afraid than he had been a few moments ago.


	3. Invading Another World

Disclaimer: just incase, I don't own the Final Fantasy characters in this chapter

A/N: This chapter will give you a glimpse at what the Final Fantasy world is like, though I'm considering righting a separate fic to explain it in more detail but it would appear in Final Fantasy x-over section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The general was in a towering rage, apparently the captain had steered them way off course.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where we are." yelled the general "How the fxxx did you get us this lost."

"Cecil! Calm down." said the dragoon that stood next to him "your shouting isn't helping."

"How do you expect me to react Kain," Cecil said "it's not like this trip was complicated. We were just heading north to Ivalice. North! Kain North! You just have to follow a compass to get there."

Kain directed himself to the captain ignoring Cecil's protests. "Find a way out of here or it'll be your head rolling; is that clear captain?"

"Ha, Richard never would have treated us like this." whispered the captain

"Yes, but my father is dead isn't he." Kain said

A call from the deck was heard "Hey! Isn't that the castle?"

All the men, even the captain, ran up to the deck to see if it was really the castle. It indeed was the Castle of Baron but unlike the grand castle they remembered this one was up in flames and apparently under attack by an unknown army.

"Is it Ivalice" yelled on of the men

"Maybe Spira"

"You don't think Sephiroth would dare attack the Castle"

"Kain look at they're cannons," yelled Cecil "they look too primitive to be any of the other nations."

"Your right," Kain called back "this must be a new army, even an inside rebellion."

"Land! Land now!" yelled Cecil "Aim for the inner walls; I want to get to the center of the city."

The captain ran to the steering wheel and landed the ship in one of the landing docks in the castle but the had breached the castle defenses so even the docks were swarming with enemy troops

"We'll have to start fighting the moment we open the hatch," Cecil said "kill all in your path. Drive them out of the castle."

The side of the ship opened and there stood Cecil with about 100 of Baron's elite troops, the Red Wings, behind him. With a tremendous battle cry they charged the huge mass of enemy troops. All around them the remaining Baron ships were trying to land but were stopped by enemy gunfire. The Red Wing and Dragoon force that was lead by Cecil and Kain cleared away the riflemen and light cannons that stopped they're ships. As more Red Wings and Dragoons landed to support the castle guard the troops spirits kept rising and they managed to drive the invaders out of the docks but the whole castle was still left. Still, with the arrival of the elite forces the few defenders left were filled with hope.

Through out the fight for the docks Cecil noticed some troubling signs. The destruction of the docks showed some horribly familiar signs that made him cold with fear.

"Kain, the docks," Cecil said "they've been destroyed by Darkness"

"What? Surely you don't mean your magic." Kain said "You know the only place they're seriously trained is here and Ivalice. And this is clearly neither."

"I know," Cecil said "but I'm sure it's that and it was done by a master."

And precisely that moment the master appeared wielding a blade so dark that Cecil was sure no human could survive such destruction and malice.

"Who are you" Cecil called out

"I am the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda."


	4. Clash of the Dark Masters

The answer left Cecil even more confused than he was before. He was sure he hadn't heard of any Nobunaga and he definitely didn't know any Demon King. He knew every master there was; Leon had made sure of that when he was teaching Cecil the dark arts. This man couldn't have mastered the darkness in the two days he had been out of the castle.

"Who the hell are you?" Cecil asked.

"It is a pity," Nobunaga said "that you're here and not your brother Golbez."

Nobunaga obviously had plenty of time to search the castle for records, so he knew he was facing the lesser of the two commanders of the Red Wings. The moment Nobunaga had seen a dark knight in the castle he quickly slaughtered them and began to look desperately for any information on them. The two brothers were considered by some to be the greatest dark knights in they're world. Nobunaga had been waiting for a chance like this to test his might against fellow practitioners of the darkness.

"You still haven't answered my question" said the short tempered Cecil.

"I am the commander of this army of course" Nobunaga said

"Ok, now you're just toying with me, I'm going to kick your ass" Cecil began to draw his sword as he was saying this.

"Wait, the only other thing I can tell you is: that I am the first dark knight of my world and I come to test my strength against you."

"Your world?" said a confused Kain. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shut up Kain," said an enraged Cecil "if he wants a fight I'll sure as hell give him one."

Cecil's dark blade was already glowing in its sheath. He could hardly restrain himself, this man's arrogance made him want to rip his throat out. He slowly drew his sword trying to rein in his anger but as he was doing this he looked at his opponent. Nobunaga had a small smile on his face as if he were amused at the way Cecil was acting. Furious, Cecil ripped his sword out of its sheath and attacked. He brought his blade down with amazing speed and power, Nobunaga had barely blocked in time. His arrogant smile was replaced by a look of utter surprise before kicking Cecil away from him.

"I will not make that mistake again," said Nobunaga, the mocking tone gone from his voice "you are clearly not one to be underestimated."

The two men charged each other and began to trade blows at blazing speeds. Every time they're blades meet a wave of darkness shook the docks. The other soldiers had stopped fighting to watch these dark titan battle; a few of them actually began praying, horrified by the darkness they released. Cecil's rage had given him the upper had in the beginning but Nobunaga's superior skill began to show landing him a couple of significant blows, including a particularly nasty one to the side of Cecil's helm that staggered him, ending his furious barrage. Nobunaga took advantage of this and landed a series powerful blows to Cecil's arms, denting the armor, incapacitating them.

"Your anger blinded you," Nobunaga said "you could be great if only you learned to control it."

"Go to hell"

"See, being a dark knight isn't about feeling hate and anger all the time; you must learn to control and direct it to truly master it. Learn this and few men will be able to best you."

With these words he turned and left. All around the castle his men called for a retreat. They abandoned Baron Castle. Their lord had completed his mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: thanks for reading, please review. This was a tricky chapter to write I was trying to avoid the Sith Lord vs. Misguided Padawan stereotype but I think I might have done it anyways.

P.S. The Sith and The Jedi aren't mine either


	5. The Battle of Chand Ban

In the command tent in Chang Ban the officers of Shu were looking at the latest report in disbelief. The army lead by the man known as Sephiroth had moved from Hei Fei to Chang Ban in a single day.

"Is that even possible" shouted Zhang Fei

"In this world it is," Jiang Wei said "but only on horseback or by running."

"What about those flying things" Masamune Date said

"No, apparently he doesn't have any," Zhuge Liang said "but after a march that fast his troops must be tired. We can use this to our advantage."

So Zhuge Liang began planning the battle; Sephiroth's men were in for quite the show. Hei Fei had been undermanned and they had been taken by surprise but, here at Chang Ban, no one knew the terrain like Zhuge Liang did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the battle field Sephiroth was already prepared for battle. His men had been briefed on the battle plan and were anxious to fight. He was looking over a map of the battlefield with two of his generals.

"So you think this'll work" a dark haired man said

"You know it will Zack," said the blond one "what I don't know is, why we have to fight them any way."

"I don't know how," said Sephiroth, who had suddenly appeared behind them "such a good strategist can be so bad a politician. If I am able to crush their greatest warriors and their greatest strategist in the space of two days they won't dare try to face me any time soon."

"But according to you, one of them didn't show" Zack said

"A man I will have the honor of facing here." Sephiroth said "I want your full effort today is that clear Seifer."

"Of course sir," Seifer said "you don't have to worry about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shu army had moved into position. Zhuge Liang had placed Zhao Yun and Guan Ping at the head of the first wave. They were expecting to begin the assault before the enemy could rest but when they reached the center field the full force of the enemy waiting for them.

"They're already here," Zhao Yun said "but how"

"Who cares," Guan Ping said "they're tired aren't they. This'll be easy."

"Do not be over confident, my friend. Our enemy is a formidable foe, do not forget that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's start kicking they're asses already."

"Guan Ping NO!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zack!" Seifer called

"I see him"

"The fool broke ranks and is charging us." Seifer said

"He's overconfident; he thinks he can take us alone." Zack said "Hold the men back I'm going to challenge him."

He ran toward Guan Ping and called: "Hey! Get off your horse and take me on!"

"Alright," he said while jumping off his horse "I accept."

Guan Ping charged him, swinging his blade as he went. Zack met him blow for blow, stopping him every time. He let him swing away until he tired out and then he faked a swing from the left. Guan Ping moved to block but Zack knocked him down with a punch from the right.

"You have …an unorthodox style." Zack said

"Thank?"

"No, that wasn't a compliment. You're using that thing like a dagger. You're really bad."

Before Guan Ping could answer Zhao Yun had ordered the attack. Both armies moved toward each other, meeting at the center of the field. The Shu army had expected an easy fight but Sephiroth's men were fierce fighters and they didn't even seem tired. Zack and Seifer were pushing them back when reinforcements led by Wei Yan arrived and turned the tables on them. They had nearly driven them out when Seifer yelled: "Rikku! Vincent! Now!" The left side of the plain erupted with gunfire and a man dressed in black stepped out from the trees leading a troop of riflemen. The men of Shu panicked and ran to the other side of the field only to be met by more gunfire from a troop of masked men led by what appeared to be a young girl. It was complete chaos. The men of Shu were terrified. Even Guan Ping started to run back toward the river leaving Zhao Yun and Wei Yan to their fate. Masamune Date and Magoichi Saika, who were hiding to ambush the enemy, saw Guan Ping run by and came out.

"What do you think happened?" Magoichi said

"They probably got whipped." Masamune said

"Shall we go save the day then?"

"Hell yeah, I'm getting bored waiting for them."

They arrived just in time to see Rikku lob a grenade into the midst of the right Shu flank

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Shu main camp the screams of their comrades could be heard amongst the gunfire and explosions. The officers of Shu were desperate to help their men but Zhuge Liang would not give the order to send the second wave.

"Guan Ping is to collect his men and return to the battlefield." Zhuge Liang said "The fate of Zhao Yun and Wei Yan are in his hands."

Everyone knew it was an impossible order. Guan Ping's men had scattered; there was no way he could collect them in time to save the others. No one dared to even move until Guan Xing rose from his seat.

"I will go," Guan Xing said "and restore my brother's honor."

No one spoke and Zhuge Liang did not move to stop him so he continued.

"Brothers, will you come with me?"

At this Zhang Bao and Guan Suo moved to his side, ready to fight with him. The three of them and Guan Ping mounted their horses and led the second wave of Shu forces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The riflemen weren't enough to turn the tide in favor of Shu but Magoichi wouldn't give up. He kept firing into the enemy troops looking for an opportunity to stop the wave of men pouring into the field. Suddenly, he saw their leader, the man dressed in black, loading his rifle. Magoichi raised his gun to fire but his target was gone; he had jumped back about 15 feet at an incredibly speed, loading his gun as he went. His opponent opened fire and Magoichi had to run into the woods to avoid getting shot. His aim was perfect. Magoichi had to run deeper into the forest because, even if he hid behind a tree, the bullets would shred it; he had already been grazed couple of times. He was getting desperate when an idea came to him.

"Hey!" Magoichi called "That's a nice gun you have there."

The only answer he got was more gunfire. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"How about I introduce myself."

"Magoichi Saika." Vincent said

This of course surprised Magoichi; the new guy already knew his name. Hei Fei must have been more important than they thought. The records there must have had information on all of them.

"Right, that's my name." Magoichi said "Now, why don't you tell me yours."

Again he was answered with gunfire. This was really starting to piss him off but before he got really angry Vincent started talking.

"Few people have been able to evade me for so long." he said

"Can I take that as a compliment?"

"My name is Vincent Valentine."

"You're aware that our conversation isn't very coherent, right."

"Your men are probably wondering where you are right now."

At that moment it sunk in; he had run too far into the forest. Without a leader they would get killed. He really needed to find a way to get out of this alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magoichi's troop may have been left astray but Vincent had left his number two, Irvine, in charge of the men. He pushed against the Shu left flank, surrounding Zhao Yun. Masamune Date was also in a desperate situation; the troop led by the girl was driving him crazy with their explosives and their confusing language. The bulk of the enemy forces were on his side of the field and the two officers with the big weapons were slaughtering Wei Yan's men. The battle was quickly becoming a rout when Shu's second wave arrived. The first wave started falling back to rendezvous with the fresh troops but before they broke through, Seifer moved behind Masamune and knocked him out. He had been given orders to capture him. Masamune would be the first of Sephiroth's recruits from this world.

The two forces were once again at opposite ends of the field. They charged on each other, both sides fighting with all their might. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao spearheaded the attack killing any who dared face them. Sephiroth's men, who had almost defeated the first wave, were a bit disappointed; they had not expected the enemy to be this tough.

"They're putting up quite the fight" Seifer said "and they have a lot of experienced veterans fighting."

"They're holding out against first class Soldiers." Zack said "I'm impressed."

The Shu army had pushed their opponents far back enough for Zhuge Liang to send the third wave through the northern road straight at the enemy main camp. He could wait no more. He had just received a report stating that a ship had reached the docks in the east and he couldn't risk it being allied reinforcements. When the army, the largest wave yet, reached the bridge Sephiroth sprang. He had expected this. He moved the forces at the camp to face this army. Expected Guan Yu to be leading this force but it was Zhang Fei leading them. He moved to take them out but while he was fighting them a second force charged out of the woods. This one was led by Guan Yu. He had take position during the very beginning of the battle waiting for Sephiroth to take the bait. Sephiroth was truly impressed by this effort. It was a master blow by Zhuge Liang but he would not let this setback stop him. He ordered the whole of his forces to charge Zhang Fei as he alone faced Guan Yu. He cut down the men around Guan Yu and began to assault him with a barrage of slices. To his surprise, Guan Yu had stopped the worst of the attack, receiving only minor wounds.

"I knew it would be a pleasure fighting such a grand warrior." Sephiroth said.

"You are not as arrogant as the others I have faced." Guan Yu said "Great skill along side true honor. No sir, the pleasure is all mine."

Sephiroth struck from the right but Guan Yu dodged and tried to slash his opponent's midsection. Sephiroth grabbed Blue Dragon by the pole and wrenched it out of Guan Yu's hands. Then he brought his sword to his opponent's neck.

"I thank the gods I had a chance to face you." Guan Yu said.

"You will have a seat beside them." Sephiroth said "A man like you can have no other fate. You can finally take a long earned rest."

In one swift movement Sephiroth severed his head off. Then he plunged Blue Dragon into the ground beside his body and sheathed his sword.

"And so falls the Indomitable War God, Guan Yu."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent had him pinned. Magoichi had found a boulder to hide behind. The bullets couldn't reach him there but Vincent had stopped firing. This scared the shit out of him because every time he stopped firing it meant he was speeding around like a freaking bat looking for a better angle. While this had developed into a pattern, every time he tried to nail him he got fired at; he had already been shot in the leg. He couldn't afford another wound. Then he heard from his left a twig snap; his opponent had finally mad a mistake. Magoichi turned and fired. Vincent took the blast full in the chest stopping him cold. As he staggered Magoichi turned and ran. As he stumbled away from Vincent, Magoichi felt a slug ripping through his shoulder. He turned to see Vincent with his rifle shaking in his hands. He was dripping in blood but he still wouldn't give up. He dropped the rifle and fell forward into the dirt. Magoichi turned to go but he just couldn't leave him here. Latter he would wonder how he'd been able drag the man who had destroyed his whole left side. Literally and morally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zhang Fei fought desperately to reach his brother. 'He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.' he thought. He fought with such crazed fury that even Sephiroth's men were afraid to face him. When he broke through the sight made him fall to his knees. His brother's remains lay there; Blue Dragon thrust in the ground beside him. He fell forward, openly weeping. Around him the enemy men kept moving toward the main front. The time had come to finish this battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small force was approaching the Shu main camp from the east. Zhuge Liang sent Jiang Wei to intercept them. The force was led by two blond figures; one was an older hooded man with a mustache, the other man was younger with a goatee. Jiang Wei approached them; they did not seem hostile. They were mounted on what seemed like two monstrous chicks. Jiang Wei dismounted and they followed suit. They met at the center. Jiang Wei eyed the younger one's scolding face with great suspicion but the older one's tired, calm face actually inspired trust in him. The latter broke the silence first.

"I am Cidolfus Orlandeau, one of the generals of Ivalice." he said. "This is Zalbag Beoulve, son of Duke Barbaneth Beoulve. We come on order from the Royal Court of Ivalice."

"We come with an offer for your leader." Zalbag said. "We wish to trade information."

"But first," Cidolfus said "you need our help in defeating Sephiroth's men."

"Why should I trust you?" Jiang Wei said

"Because you have no other choice." Zalbag said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth arrived at the battlefield. His very presence was enough to raise the spirits of his men and crush the morale of the officers of Shu. The men of Shu could tell this was the leader. It meant that their plan had failed and that they would have to face yet another wave of fresh troops. He did not even draw his blade when he attacked; he summoned great spheres of fire and launched them at the enemy. Even under this onslaught, the men of Shu did not relent. They had failed once today, it would not happen again. Zhao Yun, Zhang Bao and Guan Xing led the attack, while Guan Ping and Guan Suo commanded the left side and Wei Yan commanded the right. Zhang Bao continued to push the frontline when Zhao Yun clashed with Seifer and Guan Xing faced Zack. Xing and Zack fought to a stalemate but Zhao Yun was completely dominating Seifer. Seifer's gunblade was a powerful weapon but it could not match the speed of Zhao Yun's spear. Zhao Yun had already stabbed him in the ribs when Sephiroth's guards reached the frontlines and halted the Shu advance. The guards were fearsome fighters. Even the Shun officers were having a difficult time fighting them. Seifer fell back behind them before Zhao Yun was able to deal a fatal blow.

The tide had once again turned against them when the men of Shu were saved by a mounted strike force of Ivalice Knights. The knights ripped through Sephiroth's frontline cutting down any that stood in their way. Their arrival stopped the enemy advance and right after them Cidolfus and Zalbag arrived leading the main force of the knights. Zalbag's saber shone with holy power that sliced straight through the enemy swords, slaughtering dozens of the guards. Cidolfus' skill and speed seemed impossible for a man of his age. The enemy seemed to recognize him and they ran at his presence. He began cutting a path towards Sephiroth himself. Only when he had reached him did Sephiroth finally unsheathe his sword.

"You have hunted me down again, old man." Sephiroth said

"I would never miss a chance to face you, old friend." Cidolfus said

Their swords clashed and a spectacle for the ages began. For many, this was the first time they had seen anyone go toe to toe with Sephiroth. The old man was attacking as much as he was defending. They were fighting at such speed that their swings were sending bursts of wind all around them. They fought for around five minutes neither able to break the other both of their faces gleaming with sweat. Then Sephiroth launched a complicated chain of attacks that lasted a few seconds. Cidolfus had either dodged or blocked every single attack. Though he was breathing heavily he was completely unscathed. Both men were sweating heavily but no blood had been drawn yet. Cidolfus began his own wave of attacks. Sephiroth was able to block the attack but he was visibly slowing and Cidolfus was taking the upper hand in the duel. All of the other men had stopped to look in awe at the duel and were shocked to see that Sephiroth was actually losing. Cidolfus began a second chain of attacks that Sephiroth blocked almost completely. Only the very last slash was able to cut his cheek. Sephiroth staggered back and held his face. He dropped his sword and released a flash of light. After it had cleared he was gone, the mighty Sephiroth had finally retreated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay but I had finals and Christmas so I couldn't write anything good. Hope you like it please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.


End file.
